


Anakin Becomes Worried

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a mess, Anakin was worried, Cuddles, Jesse is the only competent adult, M/M, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Behavior, Rex was injured, aside from Kix, cuddles in med bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Rex's comm arm is squished on the battle field, so Anakin can't find him post battle. Jesse helps Anakin calm down a bit before he can go see his beloved captain. Cuddles to follow!
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Anakin Becomes Worried

**Author's Note:**

> The more of these I post, the less ideas I have for naming,,,if you have any suggestions please let me know 😂 also if you want to drop me a prompt on tumblr feel free (@corranblue)

Prompt: " Hello! If you like Rex/Anakin (if you don’t, don’t feel like you have to write this one!) what about writing some post-battle hurt/comfort? "

~

Anakin blazed through the hanger like a wildfire, scanning for jaig eyes. Usually he’d just find Rex through the Force, but...his swirling emotions made the Force murky and hard to look through.

Of course, none of that would be an issue if Rex’s comm were working. Anakin growled under his breath. If something happened to Rex-

He stopped. Kix was pushing a stretcher past the doors of the hanger, and he thought he saw...he stopped his rampage long enough to center on the receding dots, and sure enough, Kix was pushing Rex along. He flew into action, drawing on the Force to move faster, nearly bowling Fives over in his haste to follow.

He ignored every call for his attention, completely focused on reaching his injured captain. He flew into medbay and proceeded to knock over a stack of boxes, sending bacta patches flying everywhere. He stumbled and came to a halt, glancing sheepishly at the other medics on duty. 

Most shook their heads and turned away, but one of the more senior medics waved him toward a curtained off area at the back of the bay. Anakin saluted in thanks and went to join his captain, but he didn’t make it very far before he was stopped in his tracks. 

“General, sir, aren’t you forgetting something?” It was Jesse, arms folded and staring down at him with one eyebrow raised. He gave a pointed look to all the scattered supplies.

“What? I-Rex! Jesse, I’m going to see my captain,” he swerved to the right and nearly swore when the ARC shadowed his movements. “Jesse. Let me go.”

“All due respect, sir,” his voice was dripping with humour and sarcasm. “Kix needs space to work on Rex, and you need to calm down a bit.” Anankin stared at him. Surely the ARC trooper knew Anakin outranked him. _Surely_ he knew Anakin didn’t have to listen to him...

“Rex will be fine, general. It’s only a fractured wrist,” Jesse tapped a knuckle against his chest. “Heard he was pinned under a boulder, armour saved him from the worst of it. Broke his comm though.” He moved to start picking up bacta packs, Anakin belatedly following behind. 

So that’s why Rex wasn’t answering him. Anakin felt some of the tension leave him, but he still wanted to see Rex in person, make sure he was okay.

In no time they had the mess cleaned up, and Jesse decided Kix’d had enough time to treat Rex. They were mostly ignored, but a few of the injured shinies watched on in curiosity as their CO completed a task meant for the cleaning droids. Anakin would never admit it, but moving helped. 

As soon as Jesse gave him the all-clear, he strode over to the curtained section where he knew his captain was. He made it just as Kix was pushing his way out. After warnings to let Rex rest when he was tired and not keep him awake, he was waved inside and the curtain closed behind him. 

Anakin looked up to meet the warm (but tired) eyes of his captain. 

“Rex,” he choked out, rushing forward. He crashed onto the bed, only narrowly avoiding his bacta-wrapped arm. “Rex, I thought-”

“Yeah,” Rex gripped the back of his neck with his good arm, and held his other between their chests. “Yeah, I know.”

“You can’t do that to me, Rex. I can’t lose you,” Anakin begged. His eyes were filling with tears and he rested his forehead against Rex’s. “From now on, you keep a comm in your belt too.”

“Okay,” Rex’s voice was soft, exhausted.

“And one in your boot, too.”

“Okay,” Rex closed his eyes.

“I can make one to put on your blasters-”

“Anakin,” his voice was firm, but still soft. His usually hard edges were worn down from a long battle and an even longer time spent under a rock. 

“What?” He grumbled and brought a hand up to trace a small scar on his captain’s chin. 

“Just, quiet,” Anakin watched as his love yawned, squinting his eyes in a cute little way. “Want to sleep now.”

“Okay, you can sleep,” Anakin ran his mech hand through Rex’s short hair. “The men are okay, and you’re safe now. We’re okay.”

Rex hummed and leaned into the touch. Anakin looked back to the curtain opening before swiftly making up his mind. He pulled off his boots and belt, stripped off his outer tunics, and slid into bed. 

Instantly Rex was curled around him, still gingerly holding his injured arm to his chest. Anakin felt him relax, and listened as his breathing slowly deepened. The Force around him had settled enough for Anakin to feel Rex’s Force presence blur and sink into unconsciousness. 

Anakin gently rearranged them so Rex was resting on his chest before slipping off to sleep himself. 

“ _Gar’ner_ , Rex. _Ratiin_.”

He pressed a kiss to his captain’s forehead and closed his eyes. 


End file.
